megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Persephone
Persephone is a recurring demon in the series. History Also known as Kore (lit. "The maiden"), she is the goddess daughter of Zeus and Demeter from Greek lore. She is the goddess of vegetation that was said to be kidnapped by Hades, leading to her becoming a goddess and queen of the underworld. There are many variations on the myth about what happened, but most have Hades kidnapping her and taking her to the underworld. Persephone's mother refused any deity that wanted to be with Persephone and kept them away from her, and it was said that Zeus gave her to his brother Hades. After eating the food of the underworld, which is believed to have been pomegranate seeds, she would be forced to return to the underworld as all those who eat the underworlds food must return there. For this reason, Persephone spends one-third of the year with Hades and the rest with her mother. In Roman myth she is called Proserpina, and her mother Ceres. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Reaper Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Reaper Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Reaper Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Reaper Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' (PSP): Climax Theater Boss *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Reaper Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Reaper Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Persephone appears as a normal enemy in Sector Grus. She also has a part in the EX Mission That unforgettable taste..., in which it is revealed she is friends with Hariti, giving the protagonist a human-flavored Pomegranate to sate Hariti's taste for human flesh. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Persephone participates in the Challenge Quest, RxW Smacktacular XIII. Part of Team Red, she is found in Shinjuku Golden Gai. Stated that her sorrow is as sweet as the fruit that doomed her, the unwilling queen of the underworld admits that she's not into murdering people, but since participating lets her be on TV and its part of her job, she wants to get it over with. The hunter after the fight mentions all her opponents had smiles on their faces when they died. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Persephone can be encountered in the main temple of Tsukiji Konganji. She can teach Nanashi the Bufudyne, Death's Door and Mamudoon skills through her Demon Whisper. Persephone benefits from learning Darkness, Ice and ailment skills. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' (PSP) Persephone is the final boss of the two part "School of the Heart" Climax Theater quest. She is the malevolent side of the phantom Akari Torikiri, who "infected" Naozumi Kariyazaki and his students and remade them into her "ideal" classmates. After fighting the fragments of the Parasite Persona and defeating Kariyazaki (and a female teacher who Persephone temporarily remade into a second Kariyazaki), Persephone appears from the students' phones and attacks the party, but is defeated. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Wind= Null |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= Null |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Magarudyne Binding Cry Charmdi |D-Skill= Samarecarm Magarudyne Mana Bonus |Item= Reaper Fruit Life Stone Revival Bead |Password= PszV3NtUBNNTt6Tz RdqzVSvzVUXu4NqV }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= - |Expel= Resist |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill= Bufudyne\Innate Death's Door\Innate Mamudoon\58 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Gallery Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons